Relaxing
by shakeahand55
Summary: 4 SVU Detectives, 1 ADA, 2 Vodka bottles, a lot of beer, and relaxing so you know someone is going to get drunk.


Disclaimer: I don't own them and I don't think I can get Dick Wolf to even let me borrow them for a while

AN: This is a one-short I did last night around 2:00am, so please forgive how crappy and long it is. I don't really have a reason for writing this I was just bored and wasn't tried. And I love all the shows I mentioned here and I like pure Vodka too but shh don't tell as I'm only 15.

* * *

She sat curled up on the couch as she waited for Elliot to come back with the cold drinks from the fridge. He was getting beer for all of them and she had asked for vodka, he was getting that too.

Munch, Casey, Fin, her and Elliot were at Elliot's house talking, drinking and just having fun as they had just finished a hard case that had lasted almost 3 days and they all felt like relaxing the only way they knew how.

"El just get your ass over here, forget the glass I'll drink out of the bottle, I'm the only one who drinks it 'cause you never do" she yelled to him.

He nodded "quite you're yelling" he passed the bottle to her over her shoulder then passed the other's there beer "happy?" she nodded to him.

"Very" she said cuddling up into the edge of the couch more, her feet under her. Casey sat beside her on the couch with her legs up the length of the couch, but just away so she didn't touch Olivia.

Munch and Fin sat on chairs on the other side of Casey and Elliot was across from them in a chair as well but on Olivia's side.

"So before anyone gets to drunk to remember anything let me say this now, if you're too drunk to find your keys you're staying the night" he glared at Liv, who smiled and stuck out her tong at him.

They all had been doing it that way for a long time, if they were to drunk to drive or find something they would just stay the night at who ever house they were at. Once they were all so drunk they didn't remember how but they woke up at Olivia's.

"So how about once we finish our drinks we go out and play a game of pool?" Elliot said and they all nodded thinking it would be better then sitting cooped up all night getting pissed drunk.

"Ok so what do you want to talk about?" Olivia asked taking a drink of her Vodka "not a clue but how the hell can you drink that Olivia?" Casey asked looking at Olivia who shrugged "want a hit?" she grinned.

"What the hell" Casey took the bottle and downed a good amount, she shook after that "that fucking burns" Olivia laughed and downed as much as she could in one gulp.

"Name a show you used to watch or you still do" she said with a dreamy eyed look on her face "nope, Munch can go first" Casey said pointing at him.

"Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction...that was a long time ago through" he said, Olivia laughed and so did Casey , but she gave Olivia a look that said 'I hate you' as she reached in her pocket "told you" Casey handed Olivia 5 bucks.

"I do not want to know what that was all about" Fin said "I don't really watch TV all that much" before he could say more Olivia cut him off "oh come on Fin you have to of at least seen something" he nodded.

"Yea like I was saying, but I do like Myth busters" he said taking a drink of his beer.

"What about you Elliot?" Fin asked as he looked at Elliot, who was drinking his cold beer and listening to them.

"Maureen used to watch Jack of all Trades and I used to tell her to change it, but I like it…don't ever tell her that...other then that there was nothing I really like or liked on" he said looking at the two girls.

"Alright now you go" he said looking at Casey

"Me...I like Smallville" she grinned "why?" she just shook her head "none of you gave the reason why you liked or watch the show you did, so I'm not" she said giving him a cheeky grin.

"Ok Olivia spill it" Casey said, even through she already knew the answer, she knew the guys didn't "the Dukes of Hazzard" she grinned at Casey who smiled back at her, the guys looked shocked.

"You watched the Dukes of Hazzard?" Elliot asked quite shocked "I still do...when I can why?" she asked "just didn't peg you for a redneck kind of girl" Elliot said.

"Why'd you watch it?" Fin asked "I might have seen it before..." he said trying to think if he did or not "yea why did you watch it Liv?" Elliot asked "will why you watched Jack of all Trades?" she asked.

"Cause I through Angela Dotchin the one who played Emilia Rothschild was good looking, but that doesn't explain why you watch the Dukes of Hazzard unless you think that Catherine Bach the Daisy Duke lady was hot but I don't thank that's it" Elliot said giving her a grin and laugh as she tossed a pillow at him.

"Yes Elliot I watched it because I through the short shorts wearing Daisy Duke was hot! You jackass I watched it for Bo Duke and the General Lee" she said with a sigh, Casey as well.

"Ok I get why she looks all dreamy but why do you?" Fin asked Casey totally confused "the one who plays Bo Duke is on Smallville, he's just older...a lot older" Casey said laughing, Olivia took a big gulp of the Vodka, she had almost finished the bottle already.

"He's got good...arms" Casey said making Olivia laughed and some of the vodka came out of her mouth, and she just kept laughing. Her and Casey were beat red from laughing so hard "I don't want to know" Elliot said before trying to think of something else to talk about.

"So?" Olivia asked after a few minutes of silence as she put the empty bottle of Vodka on the coffee table, "I still can't believe you finished that so quickly" Elliot said shaking his head.

"What, I like Vodka!" she said smiling, she was starting to feel warm and she liked it. "Yea and you plan on getting drunk" she nodded with a smile "hey no fair you found me out" she said tilting her head to the side and smiling even more.

* * *

20 minutes later the three guys ended up talking by themselves in the living room while Olivia and Casey were talking in the kitchen. Every once and a while they would hear one of the two women burst out laughing, making them smile.

The guys found it nice that Olivia and Casey were having fun and it was funny to hear them laughing so hard. They knew both women deserved to have fun and relax and to break lose because they had been working over time, way to hard and they had been really stressed.

They had all forgotten about going to play pool but none of them really cared anyway. They didn't know how they all ended up talking like they were in the living room or how Olivia and Casey ended up talking in the kitchen but they were having fun and didn't really mind.

Fin picked up the clicker and put the TV on to a sport channel and then all three of them ended up sitting around the TV watching a football game that was on and drinking there beer. Elliot had gotten up to get more beer before the TV was put on so he had grabbed 6 so he wouldn't have to come back the fridge, at least he hoped for a while.

When he got to the kitchen Olivia and Casey were talking about songs, and Olivia laughed and said how when she was in her last year of High School she got drunk while out with her girl friends and she and one of her friends ended up losing a bet and having to sing karaoke.

Elliot tried not to listen but nothing was stopping him and he laughed, thinking about Olivia doing that. She looked at him and smiled while giving him the finger "get lost Stabler" she said, he nodded "yes dear" he saluted the best he could and walked out with the 6 beer in his hands.

"'Liv sung Karaoke when she was younger and drunk with one of her friends, they lost a bet" he burst out laughing while handing Munch and Fin there beer before putting the others beside the Air Conditioner to keep cold.

They laughed, just knowing she did that was funny but to picture her drunk, with another drunken woman who had both just lost a bet singing was just even funnier.

"Do you have any idea what song they did?" Fin asked "nope, but I'll grill Casey later and see if she'll tell me" Elliot said grinning "you're an evil man Stabler, real evil" Fin said laughing before putting all his attention on the TV. All three of them were totally clueless to the two women who were both slowly getting drunk in the kitchen.

* * *

"Yea so Ami and I lost the bet so it was either give Mark and Patrick, our other friends who didn't come, a strip teas or sing, and I might have been drunk but I sure as hell wasn't doing that for anyone" Olivia said laughing as she seen Casey actually spit some of her beer out and onto the table.

"Shit woman, warn me when it's something funny" Casey said laughing as she wiped up the beer "how much have you had?" she asked Olivia.

"Will the bottle in the living room and that half beer you gave me why?" she asked Casey "because I found another, small mind you, bottle of Vodka in the fridge, you want it?" she grinned at the look on Olivia face.

"Sure, I like my beer but I'm a Vodka girl" she said as Casey got up for another new beer and grabbing the Vodka bottle for Olivia. She didn't have anymore of Olivia's Vodka as she just stuck with her beer, but she knew she would pay for all of it in the morning.

"You know the morning is going to be hell right?" Olivia nodded and laughed "yep I can see it now, one of us hanging over the tub…oh god that's funny" she said. Casey popped open her new beer and started it "do you want some chocolate?" Olivia asked getting up "sure" Casey said smiling.

"That or chips, I'm fine either way" she said as Olivia opened the cupboard closest to the fridge, putting her hand in and bringing it back out with two chocolate bar's in her hand.

"My god woman, do you live here or did you pack Elliot's cupboards and fridge so you can raid it all?" she said licking her lips as she stared at the chocolate in Olivia's hand.

"One, I helped with the Vodka, chocolate, and all the junk food in this place and I'm the reason Elliot has all the glasses and things, why do you think I got my new dish and glass set?" Olivia said laughing as she showed Casey one of Elliot's plates, which used to be hers.

"Does Elliot know it used to be yours?" she asked "nope…will for some he does, but he doesn't mind" she said "least I hope he doesn't" she laughed as she sat back in her seat, starting her chocolate bar.

* * *

They weren't sure when it stopped but they noticed it after the game was over, it was really quiet. They looked at the time and noticed it was almost 2am, so Elliot got up and walked to the kitchen, and stopped dead.

Sitting on the kitchen table were 5 beer bottles by Casey, and 1 bottle of Vodka that he had in the fridge near Olivia, and a few chocolate bar wrappers as well. But the both of them were sleeping with there heads on the table and there arms under there heads.

Elliot turned back to the living room as fast and as quietly as he could and sat back beside Munch and Fin on the couch "there sleeping" he said trying not to laugh as he didn't want to wake them.

"What do you mean there sleeping?" Fin asked "sleeping, as in there heads are on the table, and there are 5 empty beer bottles, about three chocolate bar wrappers that I could see and an empty Vodka bottle on the table" Elliot said, quickly getting up again and picking up a black box by the window.

He grinned as he looked at the box and took what ever was in it out, showing Munch and Fin they laughed and got up to follow him to the kitchen.

"You do it man, she's your partner and I don't want two angry women after me" Fin said laughing but trying not to wake them. Elliot held the camera up and got two shots of both of them sleeping then laughed as Casey moved her hand and sent a beer bottle falling to the floor.

When it smashed both women snapped awake then looked at the broken beer bottle on the floor and forgot about being tired and killed them laughing.

They didn't notice the guys in the kitchen till another picture was taken, and the flash got them both to turn to the guys, who were laughing just as hard. But they didn't put two and two together so they didn't know that Elliot had taken pictures of them.

Elliot might have been drunk but he knew that Olivia and Casey were not going home tonight; anyway it was almost 2am. He looked at Munch and Fin after there laughing had died down a bit "do you two want to stay?" he asked "nah, I'll go home" Fin said "and come on lazy ass I'll drive you" Fin wasn't very drunk, as he had only had 2 beer, so he was the soberest one out of him and Munch.

Elliot watched the two leave after a few minutes and then woke up Olivia and Casey again and helped them into his spar bedroom. After he knew they were alright he made sure the front door was locked again and then went to his room to get some sleep.

* * *

Elliot woke up just as the sun was staring to rise and looked around his room, wondering why he woke up. It was then that he heard it; someone was saying a very personal hello to the toilet and the food that once was in their stomach. He got out of bed and went to see who it was, but when he got to the bathroom he was shocked.

Olivia was throwing up hanging over the toilet as best as she could so she didn't put her face right into the bowl. But Casey was hanging over the tub and he knew they both looked sick and like they had one hell of a hangover. He had a headache but he didn't have anything compared to them.

He looked scared and worried for a few minutes as he stood there, but then smiled and sighed a sigh of relief. Olivia was off for the next 3 days at least and Liz gave Casey some time off as well. He was worried because they both didn't look like they were going to make today if they had to go to work, so he was happy.

They could go home and sleep away there hangover, have some fun and then Elliot would 'remind' them of there hangover by showing them the pictures he had taken. He walked into the bathroom all the way and helped Casey up off the floor and helped her to the couch and then got her some Advil and a glass of water.

He gave them to Casey and took them and nodded "thanks" she said before putting the glass down and closing her eyes, leaning her head back. He looked at the time, and saw it was still early and he still had time to do what he needed to do.

He got back to the bathroom to see Olivia trying to get up off the floor, she was doing ok but he helped her anyway. He did the same for her as he did for Casey and then left them both like that and went for a quick shower.

After he was dressed and ready for work and took some Advil before the pounding in his head got any worse and then got his car keys. Then he somehow got both of them to get there shoes on and out the door and all the way to his car.

He was amazed how easy it was, but he wasn't going to say anything and jinx it all and let all hell break lose. He managed to get the both of them in the back seat and then got in as well.

Starting the car he realized he didn't know where Casey lived "oh shit!" he said before putting on his belt and driving off into the morning New York streets. He through about just going to the station and asking the Captain but decide not to and just drove to Olivia's.

He got there without any problems and got them out and to the building, but getting them in and up to Olivia's place was a problem. He couldn't get Olivia's keys out of her pocket without her holding her head as she laughed because it tickled.

He spent a few minutes trying to get it out of her pocket but just stopped and pushed the buzzer, hoping to hell that whoever answered wasn't pissed. "Hello?" a female voice asked, he noticed she sound wide awake "yea, could you please let me in?" he asked "who are you coming for?" she asked.

"Olivia Benson" he said, hoping that she was going to let him in "the Detective? Are you her partner?" he nodded "yes, can you please let me in" he heard a buzzing noise and pulled open the door "thank you ma'am" he said before gently pulling Olivia's arm to guide her into the building. Before doing the same to Casey and pushing the button for the elevator.

After 2 or 3 minutes of Elliot clapping his hands and going hey! To the two the elevator finally came. Olivia stumbled into the elevator just before it closed and he sighed. "Almost done Stabler" he said to himself as the elevator worked its way up to Olivia's floor.

He got out his key ring as it had her key on it, because he didn't want her to make a laughing fuss again in the hallway. He had opened the door to her apartment with no trouble, and he had gotten them out of the elevator without a problem, so he just had to get them settled in and then he could go to work.

He helped Casey, who was almost asleep again, to lie on the couch and then took off her shoes. He then helped Olivia get to her room without walking into walls and into her bed, taking off her shoes as well. He put two Advil and a glass of water beside each of them before leaving a note and leaving for work, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Around 12pm Olivia who was very confused got up and went to the kitchen for some fresh water when she noticed Casey on the couch and a note on the fridge door. She pulled it off and read it, it was from Elliot saying how since he wasn't sure where Casey lived her dropped them both off at her place.

He had also told them both to have some fun on there days off and to feel better, because he knew they felt like shit from there hangover's. She put it back on the fridge for Casey to see and got her fresh cold water, downed her pills and was about to go back to bed when her stomach growled, as did Casey's, who was now standing behind her.

"Afternoon" Casey said reading the note on the fridge "now, I know I've said it before, but Olivia your lucky to have a partner like Elliot" she said as Olivia started to look for something to eat. Casey had her two pills and then they both ended up just eating some toast and drinking water as they didn't think there stomachs were up to real food yet.

"You want to have a shower and I'll take you home or do you just want to go back to bed?" Olivia asked "how about bed? I'm still tried" Casey said, Olivia smiled "me too" she pulled out a pillow and a sheet and a night shirt for Casey. "Here you might as well be comfy" she said to Casey "thanks Olivia" she said.

"No problem" she said before heading back to her room when she knew Casey was settled in. She too changed into her night shirt and then climbed back into her bed, they both fell asleep as soon as there head's hit there pillows.

* * *

Four days later as Olivia sat at her desk working on a DD5 while Elliot, Fin and Munch all worked on paper work as well Casey came in. They didn't need to look to know it was her because her heels gave her away first. But since this was the first time the guys had seen her since at Elliot's they looked up.

She looked just as relaxed and refreshed as Olivia, they were glad for them. "How are you Casey?" Fin asked "fine thank you, and how are you?" he nodded "same" she nodded back.

Elliot nodded knowing it was a good time to show the two women the pictures, as the Squad Room was almost empty so he opened his desk and took them out. Munch and Fin knew so they held a smile on there faces as Casey and Olivia were confused.

"Casey, Olivia I have something to show you" he tossed the pictures to the two women, who looked at them, blushed, got mad but found them funny at the same time and then looked at Munch and Fin, who pointed at Elliot while they laughed. He had gotten up from his chair and was already trying to get away, but they seen him go.

Olivia snapped up from her chair and even Fin gulped "now your in for it!" he called as Elliot took off, trying to save himself from the wrath of two pissed of women.

Casey and Olivia chased him out of the room, but there words floated to Munch and Fin's ears "Elliot Stabler you're a dead man!" they both burst out laughing before getting back to there work. They would find out with they did to Elliot later, but right now they needed to get there work done or Cragen was going to be after them.


End file.
